


Ouran in bed

by AyanoOtori



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Kinks, Loudness, M/M, Morning After, Not a Story, One Liners, Oral Sex, Other, Quirks, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, describing the hosts in bed, favorite places to sex and whatnot, just rating the hosts on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: Ever wonder how all the hosts would be in bed? Want to know all their kinks and quirks? What gets them riled up? Look through my headcanons and see for yourself





	1. Mori

Name: Takashi Morinozuka

Overview: Although he is strong and has a domineering feel to him, he actually loves you making all the calls. He’s incredibly gentle and loving, letting you take the reigns and doing whatever you want. His favorite feeling is you marveling over the rough parts of his body, making him feel pure and pretty (i.e. gently touching his hands, arms, back). All he wants is your touch, although….if you want, he has no problem taking over when you’re tired.

Loudness: 1-10  
3- Of course he’s quite quiet. He mostly just quietly grunts and moans, his actions and eyes say it all. 

Roughness: 1-10  
1- for the most part... You are too precious to him.  
7- when you really ask for him to

Cursing: 1-10  
0- come on, he’s a teddy bear

Quirks/Kinks:  
Cute outfits  
Ears of any kind  
Seashells  
Your smile  
Rubbing or placing your hands on his chest  
Fluffy things

Lingerie:  
Absolutely loves them on you, though he’d never ask you to wear them. When you do, however, you drive him insane.

Spots:  
Again, chest is a good one, hair, and hands. He loves you just admiring his hands. It makes him feel delicate. He also loves you petting him and making him feel like a princess. 

Places:  
He likes his privacy. Anywhere at home or on a comfy bed or couch is great.

Positions:  
Likes you on top, but will do anything you ask really. He loves having full body touching and hugging. For napping he will lay his head on your chest.

Lines:  
(not much, just nuzzles his face into your neck or will sit on the bed staring until you give him his attention)  
“You’re gorgeous…”  
(He’ll say your name in that way. Almost like it’s a threat, but really he’s just telling you that if you keep this up his pants are coming off.)  
“Bed.”  
“I love you”


	2. Kyoya

Name: Kyoya Ootori

Overview: Kyoya lives up to his name as the Shadow King. Although around other people, he seems apathetic and professional, but if they could hear what he says to you….oh dear. He likes to be domineering and in charge as he cherishes your every part. He cares for your well being and if you give him permission, he really likes some rough play. He’s a cheeky, cocky thing but you do love it so much. He lives to tease you endlessly, but always delivers and more. 

Loudness: 1-10  
5- He’ll let you know everything that feels good and how he’s doing. He also enjoys your sounds telling him how he’s doing. He also takes advantage of your

Roughness: 1-10  
4-9 Kyoya doesn’t want to hurt you at all, but he will tell you he’s his. And when you ask for it he will go all out

Cursing: 1-10  
8- yep, lots. Usually under his breath, but you can always hear it since he’s right next to his ear.

Qwerks/Kinks:  
Public places are fun for him  
He enjoys sneaking around and grabbing your butt when there’s people around  
Your blushing  
You demanding something (he thinks its cute)  
Still loves to cuddle and sleep on you  
Hair pulling  
Hand and oral stuff (both giving and receiving)  
Non stop teasing you...like a lot  
Dirty talk  
(only if you instigate, because he’ll do anything for you) light bondage  
He hate early mornings….giving him something special helps ;)  
Clothes half on/half off  
Spots:   
Neck  
Eyes  
He actually loves you kissing his forehead (he’ll never admit)  
Hair/head (petting, pulling, brushing)  
On the rare occasion you give him massages, he loves you straddling his back

Lingerie:  
He brings them home for you. His usual birthday gift? A day off from work and you in your best lingerie.

Places:   
He does like public places, but nothing dirty like a bathroom, more like offices or closets. He also likes to tease you when there are guest around your house. Coping some feels and whispering dirty things in your ears. Just enough to get you in the mood, but then he will act totally normal and act as if you’re the crazy one once you start to get into the sneaking around. (Also loves to do it all around the house (tables, floor, wall, anything))

Positions:  
Anything works. Traditional, you on top, 69, backwards. Anything that makes you surprised and happy. Also likes to do oral on you, he’d be lying is he said your sounds don’t drive him crazy.

Lines:

“F*ck ….you feel amazing” 

“My, my my you’ve made quite a mess.” (as he licks his hands)

“I need your assistance with something….how about behind that door?”

“You look exquisite….may I take a bite out of you?” (keep in mind sometimes he will say this at the dinner table…. when there are guests)

“You’re so comfortable.” (adorable cuddling. he would kill you if you told anyone) 

“I have a present for you...and me.” (wink wink, nudge nudge)

He doesn’t often say I love you, but he always strokes you hair and your body as you sleep. Sometimes he’ll whisper it in your ear when he thinks you aren’t awake.

“Don’t you want to be the finishing touch to my meal?” (again...the other hosts are right there!)


	3. Hikaru

Name: Hikaru Hitachiin

Overview: Hikaru thinks he has a lot of game, but he really is all talk and no bite. Out of the bedroom, he’s quite suave and doesn’t mind shamelessly flirting with you in front of others, but once you’re alone, he becomes very shy and blushy. He loves cuddles, kisses, nuzzles, and his mind goes crazy whenever you touch him. For the most part he gives you liberty to do whatever you want to him, however, sometimes he likes to try some new positions and kinks to the mix. Though he’s bashful, he’s a very passionate lover and reminds you all the time. 

Loudness: 1-10  
7-10 He really can’t help himself, he’s very sensitive when it comes to you

Roughness: 1-10  
0-4 He actually prefers you to be dominant. He’s usually unsure of how to do much/ is afraid to do something wrong until you coax him out of it. 

Cursing: 1-10  
7-10 again….he really can’t help himself. You make him feel so good and he likes to tell you...explicitly, especially as he reaches his end. 

Quirks/Kinks:  
You on top  
Oral….he loves you doing him, but he will always reward by doing you  
You holding him from behind and stroking his body  
You holding him at all, he’s an adorable baby and loves to nap on you  
Heavy petting in the dark  
And the bath  
Sleeping on/ rubbing your chest  
Your butt/hips/ holding them while you’re on top  
Petting head/chest/arms/anything  
Tickling  
licking/ sucking (i.e. chest, neck, back, arms, fingers, earlobes)

Spots:  
He’s very sensitive anywhere, so petting and running your hands anywhere will make him moan and melt into you. 

Lingerie:  
Not super particular about it. He’ll appreciate you wearing it, but he thinks you don’t need it. 

Places:  
He likes to be safe and private at home. He loves getting cuddled and hot and heavy at night because his senses enhance.

Positions:  
You on top mostly, sometimes traditional. He’s a little selfish and does like a lot of attention. It’s quite adorable so you love it.

Lines:  
“ You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in this, my dear.”  
“...I want you to pick how we do it.”  
“ You’re my soul, my life, my everything….I love you so much.”  
*puts your hand on his chest and moves it in circles until you rub his chest yourself*  
* feels you up in the shower then get bashful as soon as you give his body the same attention*  
“ oh baby….you’re so good….I can’t help myself….you’re driving me crazy.”  
*pets your head whenever he thinks you’re being cute*


	4. Kaoru

Name: Kaoru Hitachiin

Overview: Kaoru is usually described as the meeker and calmer of the twins, which is true until it comes to you. He loves to shower you in attention and give you proper affection. His favorite thing is making you call out his name as he ravishes you. Most of the time he’s a very mild mannered romantic, but every once in a while he’ll have some pent up emotions and will want to act on them all at once.

Loudness: 1-10  
2-5 mostly heavy breathing and grunting. He likes to whisper he loves you

Roughness: 1-10  
4-9 He’s usually a pretty gentle guy, sometimes you rile him up 

Cursing: 1-10  
3- he’s not really one to curse, maybe when you’re being especially devious

Quirks/Kinks:  
He’s a really big cuddler  
Legs….loves your legs  
Stockings/thigh-high socks  
Big on your hair too, he often smells and pets it  
He doesn’t really do anything out of the ordinary, he just wants to be close  
Loves to leave kisses all over your body  
Makes you feel really special  
Loves to give you breakfast in bed  
Occasionally likes to talk dirty

Spots:  
He loves you kissing his neck and pulling his hair, but most of all he’s extremely ticklish. 

Lingerie:  
It’s definitely a treat whenever he sees you wearing it, he’d normally wouldn’t ask for it. It’s a special occasion thing.

Places:   
He will take you anywhere anytime. Although, he’s a very vanilla boy, at home is the most relaxing place for him.

Positions:  
Anything and everything. He loves to experiment new ways to pleasure the two of you. 

Lines:

“You should wear something like this.” *shows you a shirt in his favorite color*

*Forehead touches* *grabs your butt* *snickers at your reaction*

“Hey, baby? Good morning.” *kisses you awake with breakfast in his hand*

“You’re so beautiful, my love.”

“Hey, don’t do that!” *giggles as you tickle him* “Hey, Hey! Hey now. You’ll pay for that!” *glomps you and starts to tickle you in… new ways”

“Babe...that’s not fair. You can’t tease me like that.” *he whines as he pulls you to bed*

“God that’s hot…”


	5. Honey

Name: Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Overview:

Most would assume Honey is too pure for this kind of thing, but oh boy. Once you get to know him, he really shows his colors. He loves you giving him attention and cuddling him endlessly, but he also loves to return the favor. Honey is usually very sweet, but he also enjoys surprising you with how forward he can actually be. Normally while you are out things are light and sweet, but when he gets down to business, he’s quite serious. And you oh so love that side….

Loudness: 1-10

3\. He’s always very into whatever he’s doing, not much talking once he gets down to business.

Roughness: 1-10

7-10. He is, after all, a champion…..fighter. He likes to switch between his cutsy and serious side, therefore always keeping you on the edge of your….

Cursing: 1-10

0\. He’s obviously too much of a dollface to ever engage in any kind of that activity.

Quirks/Kinks:

Absolutely any costume in any amount. From just some make-up to a full on costume, he adores it all.

Getting messy with food

And therefore the shower

Just plain putting food on you whether it be sexual or not

Loves you calling him affectionate names

Really really loves cuddles and will switch being the little spoon

Loves your scent so much. He often either steals your shampoo or just buys the same one as you so he can always be reminded.

Spots:

Nothing in particular, he’s a sucker for tickles though.

Lingerie:

Oh yes.

Places:

He has no shame. Anywhere and everywhere you would possibly let him, may it be private or not… Who would fight him on that though?

Positions:

Surprisingly, he will actually look up new positions and bounce them off you. (usually in inappropriate places) He enjoys your flusteredness at the randomness, but always notes how you react and uses that to his advantage. However, his favorite position is you up against the wall or floor (*cough* dojo) He’s up for anything you like, but actually likes the floor (*cough* of the dojo)

Lines:

“Want some cake!”

“Want some….cake?”

“You’re my favorite snack. I could eat you all day if you’d let me.”

“You look so cute!”

“I love you, cupcake.”

“Oh wow….you’re looking really delicious tonight. Mind if I take a bite?”

“You smell so sweet…”


End file.
